


Yea, I Trust You.

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Betrayal, Hurt Bucky, Hydra, M/M, Trust, plot twists?, recovery bucky, smut free
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's recovering and he's finally learning to trust people again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yea, I Trust You.

-December 16, 2016

steve tried to grab my hand. I slapped it away quickly. 

"Bucky? You know me it's okay." it was a natural reflex, I couldn't help it. 

"Give it a break Rogers" Tony walked by, popping a blueberry into his mouth "he clearly doesn't wanna talk to you." Steve sends him a death glare, to which Tony replies with a grumble. 

Steve kneels down, his eyes meeting mine. "I'm trying Buck, ya gotta believe me." His puppy dog eyes seemed to burn into my face, I couldn't help but stare back at him.

"Your name is.." I looked behind him at Sam, He mouthed Steve's name. "Your name is Stove." I heard Tony choke on his drink from behind me.

"Oh f-fuck!" He continued to laugh. "Stove Grant Rogers! Ha, Buddy let me tell ya, I will never let this one go." Steve sent him a few more glares before looking back at me.

I stared at him with a straight face. "Steve." His mouth began to turn up into a smile, "I read about you in the museum." Steve's smile quickly turned into a frown. Tony's small "Oooooh" really added to the moment.

"Good enough, Buck. It's alright, baby steps right?" Steve gave me a sad and awkward smile as Sam handed him a glass of water.

"Can I have some water too?" I turned my head to face Sam. 

Sam continued to look me right in the face and chug a whole glass of water. Dick move.


End file.
